A hidden beauty
by Darkerellawolf18
Summary: Sebastians new to R.L.D and meets a very alluring student named Ciel.But everyone at the school seems to despise him and Sebastian doesn't seem to know who Ciel really is.


**Ruber luscus daemon translates as Red Eyed Demon,so yeah I started a new story since I keep getting random ideas in my slow ass brain..sorry i update so slowly so enjoy and I'll try making chapters longer..**

Ruber Luscus Daemon,is the name of the university that Sebastian Michaelis age 19 is a new student at .The school is referred to as R.L.D to most students since pronouncing the real name is tough since its latin. Sebastian brushed a lock of dark hair behind his left studded ear as he entered the double doored threshold to his new colledge, he felt strange since he enrolled in the middle of the semester. He pulls out a folded piece of paper from his back jeans pocket.

He unfolds the paper and scans his new schedule top to bottom,he sighs quietly as he searches through the wide hallway looking for his 1st almost desolate hallway had scarlet red walls and black and white checkered floors. He skimmed the white numbers which were carved into dark wooden doors but had no luck in finding his class.

The dark-haired male froze in place as a thick text-book flew over his head grazing the top of his head slightly,he turned to see two overly muscled students shoving a scrawnier student back and forth and finally into a finely painted wall. They finished flinging the unspeaking or struggling students supplies across the hallway and walked away chuckling mischeviously. He held out his large hand to the mumbling student and noticed the boy was slightly more attractive than he expected. He had uncombed navy blue hair which passed his shoulders and long dark bangs covering his face.

The quiet male grabbed the hand and was suddenly pulled up making him stumble back slightly as he let go of the taller students hand. He brushed his bangs back showing a dark pair of glasses covering his eyes,as the boy groaned and rubbed his neck, his over sized gray knitted sweater rose showing female like curves and a flat stomach. The long haired student had baggy jeans barely covering his hips along with a white belt slightly supporting the navy blue jeans.

He mumbled a "Thanks" and started walking away,Sebastian grabbed his arm and noticed how thin it was as he asked the student "can you help me find my first class im new here and my names Sebastian Michaelis,whats yours?" The boy let out a puff of breath relived that Sebastian was new and didn't recognize him."My names Ciel,"he took the paper with Sebastian's classes listed along with there times, from his out stretched hand and scanned his classes. "Well we both have Avalon for english,um math with , Lunch and study hall together so I'll help you around."He noticed Sebastian shiver slightly when he read over the math teachers name. "Do you not like the math teacher?" Sebastian looked up at the student noticing he was looking down before and smiles slightly "Oh well Claude Faustus is my cousin so I was just surprised."Ciel was slightly shocked at how smoothly he said that and noticed a slight resemblance between his math teacher and Sebastian.

"Well let's go then were already late since those assholes were pushing me around like a rag doll"Ciel started heading down the hall and Sebastian followed as he asked,"Why were they treating you that way?"The boy smirked slightly and glanced at Sebastian, "Well I caught them sucking face behind my locker while i was picking up my english book and they beat me around and made me swear not to tell anyone their gay lovers."Ciel bent over to pick up the text-book which almost hit Sebastian earlier."With me being gay and all I didn't really care,"Ciel said it so confidently that Sebastian felt comfortable responding,"Ya so am I."

Ciel continued walking and Sebastian noticed that he was limping with a slightly twisted ankle,"hey are you ok?"Ciel started heading up a staircase and nodded as he fell back with a small gasp and Sebastian smirked slightly as he caught the boy,"Sure you are."He carried the injured boy as he directed him towards their class,Ciel didn't really mind being carried bridal style by Sebastian since he was new and didn't know who Ciel was..yet.

A strong cinnamon aroma was filling the tall handsome males space and Ciel relaxed to the scent,he layed his aching neck on Sebastian's flat chest which was covered up with a dark red plaid jacket which matched his eyes.

Sebastian was also wearing black skinny jeans which showed off slim thighs and a black and white studded belt,he matched the hall way red high top converse were being worn on his feet along with black finger nails which Ciel never really noticed til now. They stopped at the room that Ciel led him to and placed down the boy,"Feel any better Ciel."The said boy coughs lightly "yeah thanks,now lets actually get to class before it's over."

They both entered the room and the teacher named Avalon glared at Ciel and said in a way to cheerful way for a teacher "Oh, Ciel now what kept you from being here on time and who's your little..eh- hem..i mean tall friend?"The teacher smiled and Sebastian addressed himself "well im Sebastian Michaelis and im new here,Ciel was helping me to class,im sorry for interrupting your lecture and making Ciel tardy."Avalon nods and smiles even wider "well take a seat and you too Ciel."Sebastian helps Ciel up the stairs and down the rows of students to his seat and sits next to the boy.

Female and male students watched Sebastian help the unwanted boy and practically drooled over the extremely hot new student. Ciel noticed and checked Sebastian out head to toe,he is very handsome and beautiful. The boy turns away and listens slightly to the lecture as he ponders, if he knew my story he'd be begging to be switched from all classes with me. The young 17-year-old male sighed and payed more attention to the lecture as Sebastian watched the lonely looking dude I wonder why he's so hated..

Class ends and Sebastian heads to gym which wasn't hard to find,he introduced himself to Bard and was assigned a locker and gym uniform. The slated haired man pulled off his shirt as he saw Ciel walk into the locker room. Sebastian went up to the boy and smiled "hey why are you here I thought we had different gym class times?" Ciel looked up at the shirtless Sebastian and he blushed deeply,"Well..uh I was switched out of my gym because Avalon found out Lawrence and Samuel were the ones who injured me so i got switched to your gym since he thought id be safer with a friend."

Sebastian noticed Ciel staring and smiled as he grabbed his hands and placed them on his chest,"my face is up here Ciel."He dragged the boys strangely soft hands up his chest to his upper neck and shivered to the boys touch, being unnoticed to Ciel. Ciel smirks and squished Sebastian's cheeks after blushing like hell."Your not the only beautiful one, meet me in the showers after class."He blew Sebastian a kiss and headed to his own locker to change.


End file.
